Realize it
by Love-girl2015
Summary: I live with him, I eat with him, I help him... when he's not home I miss him, but most of all... I love him with all my heart, and he has no idea... I know bad summary but... what can I do?


LG15: So I started watching Junjou Romantica a couple of days ago and I loved it! I fell in love right away 8-D The author, I love her! I'm a big fan of Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi too so; let's see how this fic goes 8-D

Realize it…

It's been months since Misaki had moved in with Akihiko… months since they got to know each other a little bit more… Misaki learned that he should NEVER ever disturb Akihiko in the mornings; he is ALWAYS in his worst mood. He discovered by curiosity what Akihiko wrote about… that pissed him off a little.

Not what he wrote… but that he included HIM in his "dirty" stories, as Misaki once described them. But the ironic thing was that he couldn't stop reading them… he actually helped him before Eri came to check on the manuscripts. She was a very nice woman, but when he didn't have the manuscripts on time she could be very freaky. She actually attacked him once!

But none of this mattered to the emerald eyed teen… it had been months since he realized that he loved Akihiko, but he didn't seem to notice one tiny bit. That hurt Misaki… being beside the person he loved, not being loved back… it hurt.

Misaki has always been a little shy and never does anything that might affect someone else… he still blames himself about his parent's death… but he never mentions it to Akihiko.

Misaki was deep in thought about all of these things, that he didn't notice Usami coming in to the apartment…

"Misaki, I'm back!" he said from the door… but there was no response. _That's weird…_

"Misaki?" He called again. Looking up he noticed the brown haired teen looking blankly at the wall while holding the skillet that was meant to be in the sink like 5 minutes ago…

"Misaki?" Usami put his hand in Misaki's shoulder starling him, making him drop the skillet onto the sink.

Misaki gasped completely startled and turned to look at Usami. "Oh, sorry… how was the meeting?" he asked as he began washing the skillet.

"It was good… are you ok? You seemed in some sort of trance or something… you didn't even hear me "

Misaki turned around and faced the blue eyed man… _No, I'm not ok…because I don_'t have the g_uts to say that I love you, Usami…_ "Oh, yeah I'm fine… just thinking" Misaki smiled at him and it seemed to work, cause Usami nodded at him and went to take a shower.

"Oh, yeah… Misaki, I won't be able to eat dinner with you today I'm going to meet with Eri, she asked me if I wanted dinner and well… I'm always ditching her and I just decided to make an exception today… is it okay?" Misaki's eyes grew wide with hurt and sorrow, but he was facing the stove so Usami didn't notice that.

"Um… it's ok" he managed to say as clear as he could. _Why do you do this to me?_

"Ok then… I'll be going now I'll be back by 8:30" he said as he walked out the door.

A couple of minutes later the phone rang and Misaki answered… it was Keiichi; he called to see if he wanted to go and watch a movie with him. "Sure… I'll be there soon" keiichi seemed pleased and told him he will meet him in 20 minutes.

After they hung up, Misaki looked at the clock he was late… he had to walk all the way to the movie theater, he forgot to ask keiichi if he could pick him up. He turned off the stove and didn't even touched the food… he had lost his appetite. He dashed out the door, forgetting to leave a note just in case Usami made it home before he did…

Luckily, Misaki made it to the theater just in time…

"Hi!" greeted Keiichi. Misaki smiled at him, they were best friends… and he didn't know if he was seeing this but he swore that he noticed Keiichi blushing when he smiled… _Is just me…_

After the movie they went to the arcade, they had a lot of fun…

"Oh, Shit!" cursed Misaki as he looked at his clock

"What's wrong?" asked Keiichi

"I'm so dam late!" he yelled

"But doesn't Usami know that you're here?" asked Keiichi

"No! He left before you called and I forgot to leave a note… I have to go see you Monday!" yelled Misaki as he ran out the door…

But it seemed luck had left his side he was very far from Usami's apartment and… a storm was coming.

Not long after a loud thunder was heard it started raining… a lot. And it happens to be that Misaki has a very low immune system… it's always been like this since he was a little kid, so he knew it that's why he was so scared and anxious of getting to the dam apartment as fast as his thin legs would allow him.

He was about two blocks away from the apartment when he started coughing he had to lean against a wall until it stopped and then he continued running… he was tired, very tired but he needed to keep going.

Half block away… another coughing fit came over him, but he kept running ignoring the pain in his lungs and stomach… right, he hadn't eaten properly for at least three days now, only dinner and it was just so Akihiko wouldn't notice… he had been too busy to notice the dark bags under his green eyes.

He was about two minutes from the building now; he checked his clock… 11:55 p.m.

He skipped the elevator and took the stairs, his lungs pleading for the air that never came… running down the hall he checked on the watch again, 11:57 p.m.

He stopped at the door, panting, breathing heavily… when he calmed down a little bit he opened the door…

Not long after he closed it he was abruptly pushed against the wall…

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Usami

"I…"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN!" he screamed at the emerald eyed teen...

"Will you-"Misaki was interrupted by Usami's hand across his face…

_He slapped me… Usami just slapped me… the one I love just… SLAPPED me…_

Widened Misaki looked at Usami…

Misaki was about to explain himself but a new coughing fit a more violent one took over him…

"OH, COME ONE! STOP PRETENDING!" yelled Usami completely out of control violently shaking Misaki by the shoulders, not feeling the warm feeling that emerged from Misaki's skin.

Misaki continued to cough and he was running out of oxygen… and his lips started taking a bluish color, and that is when Usami noticed he was NOT ok…

"Misaki?" he asked as the teen continued on coughing…

He held him by the shoulders again "Misaki?" he asked in a worried tone…

Misaki looked at Usami once panting… he let out a groan and his emerald eyes closed slowly after they went totally blank and he started falling backwards…

"MISAKI!" Usami didn't waste time… he grabbed Misaki by the waist to keep him from colliding against the floor…

"Misaki…Misaki" he called as he gently slapped his cheek so he would wake up… but he didn't. That's when he noticed how hot his body heat was and that he was completely soaked… and his left cheek was bruised… had he hit him THAT hard?

He took Misaki up in his arms bridal style and took him upstairs. He placed him on his bed and went to get some clothes and some towels to lower down his fever…

~couple of hours later~

Misaki's fever lowered down… but he still looked kind of pale. Usami, according to the symptoms, knew that he had Pneumonia.

He looked at his sleeping face once more when the doorbell rang… he went downstairs and opened the door… it was Eri.

"Eri, what are you doing here? It's 4 in the morning…" he asked

"Well… um, I need to tell you something and it can't wait any longer…" said the editor.

"What is-"Usami was interrupted when… out of nowhere… Eri KISSED him.

~Back at Misaki's room~

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and he groggily looked around. "Usami?" he called

He still felt a little weak, but he got up and walked down the hall and started going downstairs…

Once he was down… his green eyes opened like saucers…

_Usami… Eri… Usami and… Eri… KISSING… no, no… this… this can't be happening NO!_

He wanted to scream in agony but all that came out from his lips was a gasp full of despair…

He ran towards the door opened it and stormed out leaving it wide open…

Usami noticed this and pushed Eri away… "Get the hell out… what's wrong with you! You know that I'm in love with someone else… WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!"He yelled at her

"AND I TOLD YOU IT'S TOO LATE FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" she yelled back

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE FOR LOVE! Misaki wait!" he yelled as he went after the brown haired teen…

Misaki was leaning against the end of the wall facing it.

"Misaki…" Usami slowly approached the teen

"Why? Why can't you see it?" he whispered

"Misaki…" he called again

"TELL ME!" screamed Misaki as he turned around… _ I made him cry… I made him cry after I promised that I wouldn't make him cry ever again! _ Thought Usami…

"Why can't you see… that I…"

"What?" he asked confused

"Why don't you realize that I love you!" yelled Misaki completely heartbroken…

"Why her?" he asked in a whisper as he lowered his head

"Misaki… look at me" said Usami as he held Misaki's chin "I didn't choose her… she was the one who kissed me "he explained

"Go lie to another moron… go on see if I care if you go out with h-"

Misaki was interrupted by Usami's lips pressing against his… slowly, lovingly… Misaki's eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss, allowing Usami to deepen it… his tongue entered Misaki's mouth tasting every inch of it… until they had to stop for air...

"I love you, Misaki" whispered Usami as he breathed heavily…

Misaki looked up stunned… Usami loved him, he actually loved him!

He smiled lightly at the grey haired man before he answered… "I love you too, Akihiko" he whispered.

They smiled at each other before Usami painted the moment with a tender, passionate yet cowardly kiss just as the sun started showing the beginning of a new day… and of a new life between the two young lovers…

THE END

LG15: How was it? This is my first Junjou Romantica fic so, I don't know if it was of your liking but I'm thankful that you took your time to read it =)


End file.
